BobbyDoll
by jaygoose
Summary: Sometimes he thinks that David knows. [DawsonHodges]


_**Author's Notes:**_ Also written for Amber's Born Day. Huzzah!

**_Summary: _**The rambling thoughts of a love befuddled mind.

** _Bobby-Doll_**

Sometimes he thinks that David knows.

Like when the night's slow—though things are never _really_ quiet around this place—and David pops in for a visit. The other man will wander in with one of those odd grins, the kind where Bobby can never tell what he's up to—Bobby hates that he can never tell. David will tilt his head in Bobby's direction and call him by his last name and Bobby will do the same—because that's just the way it's done. He'll hover over Bobby's shoulders a little too closely—it's always too close in Bobby's opinion—and ask him about the cases he's working on. And good old polite Bobby Dawson will tell him everything he wants to hear—it's just a little harmless lab banter after all.

Then there are other times when David will wander in, take a seat and just sit and watch Bobby's every move. Make some sarcastic, oh-so-David Hodges remark and Bobby will grin and bear it all because he's good old polite Bobby Dawson and that's just what Bobby Dawson does.

It's nothing really. Nothing that should have Bobby so paranoid surely, but when you're hopelessly in love with someone everything little thing they do or say means that much more. Bobby knows this. He's been down this road before. He can see the train wreck even before he's within a block of the tracks. He also knows that there's no use. He can't keep pretending that every time that David pays his little visits, every time David chooses his side of the booth at the diner, every time that David's so close that he can feel the other man's breath on the side of he neck, that he won't give anything to reach out and touch him just once.

It's so stupid and he knows it. And the worst part is he's sure that David knows all about it and is finding some sick sort of enjoyment out of it too.

He should be worried that he's found himself in love with a man that he would think to be capable of such a thing. But Bobby's never been a good judge when it comes to love. He likes to think that this is the reason he keeps his mouth shut and his hands to himself. The little voice in the back of his head laughs at the thought. The little voice in the back of his head knows that he's really just afraid of what would happen if Bobby gave in to his wants.

Would it be so bad to reach out and grab him? What would he say? What the hell would he do?

He's a coward and it makes him sick to his stomach.

Sometimes he is absolutely sure that David knows.

Like when those blue eyes—he loves David's eyes—linger just long enough for it to be uncomfortable. Or when David sits just a little closer than he had the other day at the diner and Bobby has to will every muscle in is body not to tremble. Or times like these in the locker room when he tries everything he can not to look in the other man's direction and pretend that he wouldn't give anything for a little peak at the skin that David's keeps hidden under those long sleeved shirt of his.

Who wears long-sleeved shirts year round in Las Vegas? David Hodges is who. And Bobby Dawson is convinced that the man does it just to torment him.

"I was thinking, Bobby-Doll…"

Or times like these when Bobby swears he's hearing things—they are always for course things he'd give anything to hear—like some term of endearment hurled carelessly in his direction. But of course, they are so out of character for David Hodges that he's immediately convinced that it just another symptom of his poor love befuddled mind.

"I should take you out somewhere other than that damned grease spoon of a diner for once. Or I could just take you back to my place and cook for you. Either or. It doesn't really matter—whatever you want."

Or times when Bobby is damned sure that's he's staring slack jawed and wide eyed at the other man and David just raises a brow and tilts his head in his direction and calls him by his first name.

"What?" The other man says, a smirk the size of Texas inching up his face.

Then there are the times that he is left flustered and speechless in David Hodges' wake. Yeah, he's damned sure he knows then. Especially, when the other man then goes on a rant about how obviously he'd been courting him with all the attention he'd readily been giving him.

"I don't just share my hash browns with anyone, Bobby." he says.

The little voice in the back of his head just laughs and laughs. And Bobby is scared to death by the prospect that David Hodges could actually be serious and he hates himself for it.

But Bobby Dawson is no fool—well not entirely anyway. He knows that hating yourself is not a healthy past time.

"So?"

David's eyes are searching and curious, without the slightest cloud of doubt. And if David can be so sure then why can't Bobby?

So when Bobby steps a little closer and grabs the other man and plants one right on his lips, his plan is to be damned sure by the time he pulls away that David Hodges knows it for a fact.

"What I want…" Bobby says as he leans in close. "…is for you to call me Bobby-doll again."


End file.
